The Machine of Various Things
by Andara Hailsfort
Summary: Rated M for cursing and suggestive themes. For those of you who know of MBC (MegaBoneClan) from the WCF (Warriorcats Official Forums) this is a 'fic bassed of of them, as I am one of their members.


Whelp, this is a RUSHED, and guaranteedly -derpy fic so…. Enjoy! XD

Various crashes emanated from Andara's room in the MBC Mansion, any of the dirtier minded of the group would think she was doing… Things… But no, heavens no, HELL no! She was making something, and it wasn't what you would think. She had been at it all night, keeping nearly everyone up with what seems like mini-earthquakes and the likes. That morning she finally busted out of her room cackling madly, she was a mess, hair and clothes wild and covered in sweat. She ran up to the nearest person, her wife Kindled, and proceeded to spaz.

"I did it!" Andara squealed.

"Did what? Nobody got any sleep," Kindled said, a bit irritable without sleep.

"You know our conversation with Ike, Merth, and Splash the other day?"

"… You didn't...! Let us see!"

"RIGHT THIS WAY~" Andara led them into her room, which was a complete mess, the floor covered in mechanical parts and tools and shit, "Who do you want to come to life? I already know it works since I tested it by bringing in Andy… He's in the corner playing cards…"

"Uh… Link..? Seems safe…" Kindled said, a bit concerned for her wife's sanity, what little the girl may or may not have had before now.

Andara grinned and turned to a rather large machine that looked suspiciously like the TARDIS (She'd been watching FAR too much Doctor Who lately…) and punched in a bunch of random-gibberish code, then the "TARDIS" shook violently and a few moments later, Link, yes, the Legend of Zelda hero, stepped out looking very confused.

Kindled blinked, "Holy shit, get Ike… Splashy and Merth too," She then went over to the corner and got Andy out, leading him over to Link.

"Right, be right back… Yell me if anything happens while I'm getting people," Andara dashed out of the room and went off to find the requested people.

Kindled and the characters stood there awkwardly for about five minutes before Andara came back and whipped the others up their characters. Tay the Snivy for Splash, Ike for, well, IKE, and Germany for Green.

Kindle's perspective;

Once everyone had the characters they had most wanted to meet, Kindle wandered off, avoiding Ike trying to pair Link with Ike, and taking the green-clad man with her, showing him around the Mansion. Link followed quietly, since, well, he didn't really seem to have a voice.

"Why don't you talk? I don't bite," Kindle said, frowning.

"Oh… Sorry," Link said in a soft voice, small and raspy from disuse.

"See, not so bad, right? Come on, you must be hungry," Kindle doubled back down the hall and led Link to the kitchen and made cereal for them both, sitting down at the large table in the dining room and eating.

Link just followed, unsure about his situation. He was soon led off outside where they found Merth playing Frisbee with her wiener-dog. Kindle smiled and ran up to her mother/daughter. "Can we join you?"

"Huh? Sure," Merth said, blinking at Link but not asking and showing him how to throw it.

The three of them just threw the Frisbee around the yard for a while until Merth's dog got tired, then it was just Kindle and Link again. They decided to take a hike around the woods until they got hungry again and met everyone else again for lunch.

Splashy's perspective;

Splash grinned widely at the Snivy, though in human form, which was totally fine with her, and dragged him around the Mansion, babbling about what was what. They eventually, after eating and chatting in the media room playing games for a while, decided to go to the MBC beach, each changing into a swim-suit and grabbing bags with stuff they could use there, and dashed off that way.

Splash just dove into the water when they got there, ditching her bag and wading out, splashing about and hollering "SPLASHY GONNA FUCKING SPLASH!"

Tay laughed and joined her, dunking her under the water and having splash fights, exchanging various terms of Splashy-Logic such as "God is a taco" and "Leaf water".

Tay's stomach growled and he frowned, "Any tacos?"

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I BROUGHT GOD?" Splash asked with a very derpy face.

"Because tacos are fucking delicious," Tay reasoned… HA.

"Damn right they are…" Splash made another derp-face and retrieved tacos from her bag.

They nommed, they nommed happily, and they named well.

Ike, on the other hand, had… PLANS.

Ike's perspective;

Ike smirked up at her name-sake and dragged him off down the hall, the stoic mercenary scowling in a confused manor and following. She made food; they ate it, Ike still just kind of scowling and being confused, not saying a word.

"So, what do you want to do?" Valerie (IKE) asked.

"…" Ike just looked at her like 'How the fuck should I know?' and got a grin.

Valerie frowned and dragged him about on a tour, then turned to him. "Would you mind teaching me sword-fighting? I already know a few things but…"

"… Fine," Ike gruffed, causing the girl to squeal and get some wooden sparring swords from her closet and leading him out to the yard.

Ike went over the basics with her, slightly impressed, though he obviously would never show it, that she already knew so much, and gradually went into some more advanced stuff.

This went on through the day, lunch interrupting and then dinner. But oh boy, here were her plans…

After dinner, Valerie grabbed a frying pan from the kitchen and snuck up behind Ike, then promptly whacked him over the head with it, dragging his unconscious body to her room and tying him to her bed, smirking and straddling him, waiting for him to wake up.

He did, and then scowled in confusion and anger up at her, "Traitor."

"The correct term is rabid fan-girl," She corrected, smirking.

It all went down-hill for Ike from there… Okay, it went uphill just a little bit, but that was beside the point.

Merth's perspective;

Merth's mind was blown. Kindle had brought LINK of all people out with her to toss a fucking FRISBEE? She HAD to check this shit out. She went to Andara's room where her daughter/mother conjured up none other than Frances before the girl went back to giving Andy therapy and playing cards with him.

"It's YOU…" Frances said, unamused.

"Yeah, it's me. And your daughter and son are playing cards and having a therapy session while bringing shit to life," Merth frowned.

Frances coughed and started to walk away.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going? You're sticking with me just like Andy and Andara."

"Oh, really now?"

"Yep, come on, I'm hungry. Let's eat then decide what the hell we're going to do."

Frances grumbled then followed, eating a sandwich and chugging a coke.

"So, anything in particular you would like to do?" Merth prompted.

"Shutting up now…" Frances grumbled, blushing slightly and looking away.

"… Well that sort of thing can be arranged…" Merth winked and got up, just simply leaving him to follow her, or not, to her room.

He did follow her, frowning deeply and entering the room after her, grabbing her arm and pinning her against a wall, kissing her. Merth struggled for a moment then just gave in, dammit, why did her alternate have to be so damn sexy?

They moved over to the bed, Frances climbing on top of Merth and kissing her again. Her hands moved up and held his face. They were soon in make-out mode, Merth's legs wrapping around Frances' waist and hands busy at pulling off his shirt.

Neither of them made it to dinner…

THE END! :D

Tell me if I should make this into chapters to add more… detail and other… Stuff to it. C;


End file.
